1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microstructure analysis method, a program thereof, and a microstructure analysis device.
2. Description of Related Art
As one method to analyze microstructures such as pores in porous bodies, there has been proposed a method where 3 dimensional pixel data of a porous body is obtained by performing a CT scan, and analysis is performed based on this pixel data. For example, PTL 1 describes a pore continuity analysis method in which virtual spheres of various diameters are situated so as to fill in pixels of the pixel data representing space, so as to find continuity of pores from one exposed face of a porous body to another exposed face thereof, based on information relating to the situated virtual spheres.